Dyskusja użytkownika:Ciemny antroz 007
Eee... Przeciez na każdych wikiach masz to samo konto (antroz007), po co zakładać nowe o_O? Lord Vox 16:46, paź 19, 2010 (UTC) acha nie wiedziałem atak wogule vox to jusz lubie star wars ciemny antroz 007 i ponaglam pytanie z encyklopedi bionicle czy ktoś pomoże mi w robieniu wiki oto nazwa hero factory i atlantis wikia wpiszcie to w google ''ciemny antroz 007' Eee... Sorki Antroz, ale są już wikie o Hero Factory i Atlantis. Lord Vox 08:22, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) tak są po gangielsku aja chcę po polsku i tak pużno odpisuje bo komputer misę zacią jak grałew gta4 thumb podoba mi się ten obrazek ''antroz 007 ''(podpisałem się tak bo jest krucej) Atlantis jest po polsku, a info o HF masz na EB :P Lord Vox 12:02, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) tak ale na eb jest mało info i nieh hociarz ktos wejdzie i mi pomoże ''antroz 007 Na EB mało info o nich... Na twojej wiki będzie tyle samo, jeśli stamtąd skopiujesz, a jak napiszesz sam to... wolę nie wiedzieć. Lord Vox 12:38, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) dlatego chce rzeby ktoś mi pomugł antroz 007 #Jesli chcesz zrobić artykuł, w tabelce pod logiem wiki(to ten obrazek w lewym górnym rogu) jest opcja Napisz nowy artykół. #Jeśli chcesz dodać obrazek, pod wyżej wspomnieną tabelką jest opcja Prześlij plik. #Jeśli chcesz mieć podpis używasz 4 razy "~" #Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:04, paź 20, 2010 (UTC) dzięki Zivo może zostaniemy kumplami a teraz proszę przez 10 min niepisać bo gram w gta sa już pisć Dobre :D El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę dzięki Co miał znaczyć artykuł "G" ? Vezok999 18:39, paź 25, 2010 (UTC) odhodzę bo vox obraziłmnie tak (na EB mało info o nich na twojej wiki będzie tyle samo jeśli stamtąd skopiujesz a jak napiszesz sam to wolę nie wiedzieć) stego wywnioskowałem że pan vox uważa ze wszystko robię beznadziejnie przez dwa dni jak ktoś hce może pisać Z tego nawiasu, w którym jest napisane, co powiedział Vox, to nic nie zrozumiałem. Chłopie, jest coś takiego, jak duża litera, przecinek, kropka... A Voxowi chodziło o to, że na Twojej wiki o Hero Factory będzie tyle samo informacji o HF, co na EB. Więc w sumie Twoja wikia o HF nie będzie potrzebna, bo wszystko jest na EB... A co do "(...) jak napiszesz sam, to wolę nie wiedzieć" - nie okłamujmy się. Nie używasz dużych liter, znaków interpunkcyjnych. W Twoich wypowiedziach nie wiadomo, gdzie się kończy jedno zdanie, a gdzie zaczyna się drugie. Sory, ale taka jest prawda. Może bolesna, ale prawda. Nie mogę Ciebie porównywać do innych, ale nawet jak na Twój wiek, to jakoś słabo u Ciebie z pisaniem na klawiaturze... Eh... Dobra, ja już się zamykam. Nie chcę Cię dołować ani nic w tym stylu... Ale musiałem się wypowiedzieć. Jeśli Ci sprawiłem przykrość lub Cię obraziłem to przepraszam... Banderwil the Destroyer nie nieobraziłeś mnie ale sam z siebie wracam na tydzień odchodzę rzeby odpocząć i wejść na EB potem wruce jako toa krutun Od czego chcesz odpoczywać? Poza tym nie wrócisz jako "toa krutun". Nie możesz sobie tworzyć konta za każdym razem jak wchodzisz na wikię!--Guurahk 16:13, paź 28, 2010 (UTC) dobra guhrak ale robię nową strone usera Nie można zrobić nowej strony usera. Możesz jedynie zmienić starą... A ten Twój M.o.C.-ek ze strony usera... Mamy jużExecutor'a Duży Papa Niby tak, ale przecież w realnym świecie też się zdarzają te same nazwy. Jednak się nie wtrącam ipozostawiam to wam. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Executor to popularna nazwa, więc nie mam ci za złe, że twój MOC ma imię mojego MOcka. Zresztą małe jest prawdopodobieństwo, że o nim słyszałeś, antroz. --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 17:59, paź 31, 2010 (UTC) No, racja... Sprytnie rozwiązałeś tą sprawę, Zivo ;) Duży Papa I o to chodzi. Kompromis musi być. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę tak zivo dopiero zobeczyłem że twuj MOC ma imie egzekutor ie możesz robić konkursów! Inni mówiąc konkurs mieli na imię zrobienie konkursu na zbudowanie np. czlonka twojej organizacji, ale nie to, co ty tu robisz. Mysl, takie rzeczy to admini ustalają Vezok999 19:16, lis 4, 2010 (UTC) a ja mam pytanie czy turnieju udział biorą wypisane postacie na forum i czy podpisujemy się pod ich nazwami i skąd mam wiedzieć ile mam wigiet czy jakoś tam i gdzie są wyniki turnieju Ciemny antroz 007 19:25, lis 8, 2010 (UTC) Wszystko o Turnieju FB masz na pasku do góry (trzeci od prawej strony) pod tą samą nazwą. Jeśli chodzi o zawodników, to po kliknięciu "Wiki Activity" (po lewej stronie w rogu), będziesz miał aktualną sytuację kto walczy, a także wyniki poprzednich walk. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Zakłady wpisuj pomiędzy tymi nawiasami "< >" Tzn po środku ich. Aby nikt nie widział El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę acha to następnym razem tak zrobięCiemny antroz 007 18:32, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) Już Vezok999 19:22, lis 15, 2010 (UTC) dzieńki i jeszcze raz dzieńki 178.42.130.235 16:11, lis 16, 2010 (UTC) a mati załóż konto na WP to się zalogujesz i tu bo WP to emajlCiemny antroz 007 15:06, lis 19, 2010 (UTC) do wszystkich użytkowników i adminów . nie nawidze star wars!!!83.6.216.41 19:21, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) mati nie rozgłaszaj tego bo ja trochę lubie star wars 83.11.88.53 19:31, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Właśnie, nie denerwujcie nas, fanów Star Wars! I logujcie się -.- Lord Vox 20:37, lis 21, 2010 (UTC) Dobra trochę lubie star wars.Nie lubiłem ich kiedyś bo siostra mi je rozwalała!!! Ale teraz lubię. A gresh 250 nie zrobił tego moca !!!83.9.154.67 18:36, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) chyba nieCiemny antroz 007 18:58, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Oczywiście, że nie. Nie ma tylu zestawów. Nawet ja bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił o_O Lord Vox 19:04, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) jateż bym czegoś takiego nie zrobił ale czułem że coś nie takCiemny antroz 007 19:06, lis 22, 2010 (UTC) Strona użytkownika Oglądałem twoją stronę i co widzę?! Imię i nazwisko. regulamin zakazuje podawać imion i nazwisk. To nie jest twoje tylko co prawda, ale pojawia się w "Zapisach do historii". Proszę o zmianę. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę zmienie na jego nazwę no taką za kturą chciał by się zarejerstyrować makuta 11 00 1Ciemny antroz 007 17:17, lis 23, 2010 (UTC) Poprawiłem błąd przy obstawianiu. Dokładniej wpisuj :P El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Ej antroz dla czego podałeś na swojej stronie imię ? Admini magą ci zawiesić konto 83.9.179.144 10:06, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) kto lubi lego atlantis? Ja bardzo 83.9.179.144 10:08, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) jeżeli to ty Mati to ty podałeś to imię a jeżeli to nie ty to on to napisał83.11.80.211 11:03, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) Antrozowski(to nie miało cię obrazic), ciebie raz obraził Vox, a ty już odchodzisz? Gdyby każdy user tej wiki tak się zachowywał, ta wiki skończyłaby jak Bio Masters. Wiesz, ile razy mnie na EB obrazali? I nie odchodzę. A pan, panie anonim, niech się dowie, że to nie miejsce do pytań typu "kto lubi lego atlantis?" - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Weź sie, Takanuva. Czepiasz się jego jak nie wiem co. Nie lubisz go? Dobrze, ale nie musisz tego tak okazywać. Fakt, robi rażące błędy i czasami bywa denerwujący, jednak to taki sam user jak ja czy ty (to była oczywiście przenośnia :P). On nie odchodzi, to jest stare info, ale każde info może być pretekstem do napisania takiej (zresztą głupiej) wypowiedzi, jak twoja. I to jest dyskusja użytkownika, i na niej może być wszystko, co się jej autorowi podoba. I ja nie wiem, kto cię tak obrażał o_O Chyba tylko wtedy jak palnąłeś ten głupi tekst o mieszkańcach wsi :P Lord Vox 17:14, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) Aaaa...ten tekst o odejściu jest nieaktualny! Ale przecież ten tekst o Lego Atlantis napisał anonim...a jeśli nie, to sorry - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 e VOX przepraszam że spytam którego mandlora nielubisz bo ja najbardziej lubie tego z wojen maldoriańskichCiemny antroz 007 17:38, lis 26, 2010 (UTC) uwaga Uwaga zamykam historię Egzekutora i zadaka Eclixa a zaczynam iną a do pogoni w Wigilie wrócęCiemny antroz 007 10:27, gru 4, 2010 (UTC) przyjaciel Dobra możemy zostać przyjaciółmiTahu4455 09:58, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)tahu4455 mocki a propo który mój mock ci się najbardziej podoba?Tahu4455 10:04, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)tahu4455 Mnie się najbardziej podoba toa lekonCiemny antroz 007 10:40, gru 5, 2010 jeżeli chcesz to mów mi franekTahu4455 10:47, gru 5, 2010 (UTC)tahu4455 gdzie mieszkasz? ja w czarnem gmina pomorska Propozycja Antroz, mam propozycję: jakbyś chciał, mogę poprawić błędy w twoich artykułach﻿, ale musiał byś zrobić ich listę. Mogę też załatwić Ci kolorowy podpis (po trzech miesiącach ktoś Ci to wreszcie proponuje:)). Lesiu namber tu 14:40, mar 1, 2011 (UTC) Tak bardzo chciał bym Kolorowy podpis . a listę stron dam ci jeszcze dzisiaj teraz robie zdjęcia nowego MOCa.Ciemny antroz 007 10:05, mar 7, 2011 (UTC) Antroz007 To twój podpis. Instrukcja: edytujesz stronę z podpisem. Klikasz na "źródło dokumentu" w prawym górnym rogu edycji. Szukasz podpisu i kopiujesz go. U góry jest taka ramka z Twoją nazwą Usera (obok "wyloguj"). Najedź na to i kliknij "Preferencje". Potem znajdź miejsce na podpis i wklej go, zjedź na dół i kliknij "zapisz". Żeby użyć podpisu to podczas edycji strony musisz kliknąć na "Podpis" u góry. Jakbyś chciał coś jeszcze, to napisz na mojej dyskusji. PS czekam na listę stron :) Lesiu namber tu 18:23, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki . Lista stron. *Wyprawa Ersa *Ers *Rewin *Korex *Srodek i Koniec *Iser *Lodowy Biegacz Narazie tyle [[użytkownik:Ciemny antroz 007|Antroz007]] 18:57, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Coś niewyszło sprubuje jeszcze raz.[[użytkownik:Ciemny antroz 007|Antroz007]] 18:58, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Zaznacz w preferencjach "traktuj mój podpis jako wikikod". Lesiu namber tu 19:00, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Za artykuł, grafikę i cytat (AGC tygodnia) odpowiedzialne są konkretne osoby (Vox22, Gresh250 i Kopaka nuva) które sami wybierają. Jeżeli chcesz, to możesz im na dyskusji jakąś propozycję złożyć- i już 270 edycji- brawo :' '') Vezok999 13:02, mar 13, 2011 (UTC) Ktoś chciał zniszczyć wikię? >:F Znajdę go i ukatrupię >xD Lord Vox 20:05, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Problem Mam problem którego wybrać Mocka na wsparcie Makuty o kturego poprosiłem Lessovika ktury się narazienie odzywa. thumbthumbNoi kturego? Antroz007 13:07, mar 18, 2011 (UTC) Naprawiłem ci dyskusję. A co do tego "wroga"... Mój satelita już go namierza (zemsta za Bane'a będzie słodka) >:3 Lord Vox 14:30, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Dzieki Vox.Antroz007 14:46, mar 19, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Informacja: Jak chcesz coś obstawić na Turnieju, to nie pisz podpisu, tylk edytuj w "źródle dokumentu", i pisz między "includeonly". The Champ Is Here!!! 18:01, mar 20, 2011 (UTC) Makuta już zbudowany, ale nie mam czasu wgrać zdjęć. Może w weekend, ale nic nie obiecuję. Także szykuj mu imię i historię ;). A na jego pomoc tego białego. Lesiu namber tu 21:22, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Imię może być. Pytanko: masz GG? Lesiu namber tu 09:02, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) Mialem ostatnio przeinstalowany komouter i jeszcze niemam.Antroz007 11:02, mar 26, 2011 (UTC) Makuta Mój Makuta dla Ciebie zrobiony, wstaw artykuł, w weekend dam fotkę. Lesiu namber tu 21:32, kwi 7, 2011 (UTC) Może każdy- ale pamiętaj, żeby to robić jak należy Vezok999 18:19, kwi 10, 2011 (UTC) Antroziak, zrobisz artykuł o Wilon? Vezok999 09:13, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) Jak robiłem? Zażarcie! No przy tym trochę dłuzej siedziałem. Generalnie to brałem obraz jakiejś wyspy czy wysp, np wyspy Heard (czyt. Sedin), na painta i wycinałem. Znaczy obrysowywałem dokłądnie białym a potemkopiowaem bez tła :P i to wklejałem na obrazek z wodą. To jest taki najprostrzy sposób, ba ja te obrazki wysp rozciągałem, zmiejszałem/zwiększałem, zmieniałem ich kolory (na paincie i na corelu), usuwałem np rzeki... Ale generalnie naklejałem wycięte obrazki wysp na grafikę wody Vezok999 09:34, kwi 16, 2011 (UTC) NIE DODAJEMY kategori characters! Ile razy mam to jeszcze powtarzać? Vezok999 17:07, kwi 17, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... dla odznak? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Zostały mi do poprawienia jeszcze cztery twoje artykuły (Bitwa o Wilon, Rycerze mroku, Rehek i Stotermakh). Radzę Ci przeczytać te, które już poprawiłem. Lesiu. User z ambicjami. 13:56, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) Jużi A tak na marginesie: powrotu do zdrowia ''': )'' Vezok999 14:26, kwi 27, 2011 (UTC) Przecież zamawiałeś Rahi! Lesiu namber tu 10:04, cze 27, 2011 (UTC)thumb|Masz tu tego dziada :D Wiesz co, chyba temu czemuś bardziej pasowałaby nazwa "Skalny Skorpion" ;) Lesiu namber tu 08:02, lip 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 06:52, lip 30, 2011 (UTC) Na FB uaktywniliśmy chat. Widzę, ze pytałeś nie tylko mnie, więc może masz z nim problem. Jeżeli tak, jest to spowodowane używaniem przez ciebie Internet Explorera, ściągnij Mozillę Firefox albo Google chroma, wtedy będzie ci działać Vezok999 18:13, sie 6, 2011 (UTC) I to bardzo bym chciał Vezok999 08:59, sie 7, 2011 (UTC) Na Chacie pytałeś kto gra w CoD 1 - a co, chcesz pograć? - Już. Ale czeo to usunąłeś? Zapowiadało się ciekawie Vezok999 08:51, sie 15, 2011 (UTC) Nauka podpisu Antroz007 Oto twój podpis przedstawiony we wzorze wiki. Jeżeli chcesz zmieniać napisy, w miejcach Ciemny antroz i 007 możesz wpisywac co chcesz, odpowiednio będzie to linkowało do stronki usera i dyskusji. Jeżeli chcesz zmieniać kolory, to troszkę trudniejsze. Tam gdzie jest słowo ''red, po angielsku czerwony, ustalasz kolor pierwszej części podpisu, drugą część ustawiasz tam, gdzie teraz jest black. Kolory musisz wpisywać po angielsku, lub we wzorach html, ale to chyba nie dla ciebie, prawda ^^. Znasz czy nie znasz koory po angielsku, tu masz bardzo przydatną przy robieniu podpisów listę kolorów- do wyboru, do koloru :) http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kolory_w_Internecie Nie ma problemu, wszystko naprawione, poprawiłem też błędy ortograficzne, których jest już w twoich artach bardzo mało, interpunkcję i stylistykę, wstawiłem też linki. Vezok999 09:22, sie 22, 2011 (UTC) Cześć, tu Bio-Fan. Ocenisz Revona, czyli nową wersję Venvela? Potrzebuję jak najwięcej komentarzy. Toa Revon 14:45, lis 15, 2011 (UTC) Ja pier..dykam! Kolejny lamus od Pataponów -.-: Proszę... Widziałem zaledwie dwa odcinki u JJay'a i mnie odrzuciło. Kolejna japońska produkcja o tańczońcych biegających potworkach. Popatrz na produkcje z serii DevilMayCry, albo Final Fantasy. TO są gry na poziomie. Oni chyba uwielbiają PSP... Boxxy is back! 16:43, sty 27, 2012 (UTC) ja jak zobaczyłem Final Fantasty to mnie odrzuciło.Antroz007 13:52, lut 5, 2012 (UTC) Antroz O.o Ty żyjesz! :D Voxovan 15:33, mar 30, 2014 (UTC)